nikita2010fandomcom-20200222-history
Alexandra Udinov
Alexandra (Alex) Udinov is one of the main characters of Nikita. In Pilot, she is seen robbing a drug store with her boyfriend Robbie. Robbie shoots the owner of the store and runs, so that the police catch Alex and place her in jail for this crime. Soon after Michael sees her and brings her to Division. This was a ploy set by Nikita who was actually portraying Robbie in the robbery, so Alex could get into Divsion as a mole. Amanda originally thinks that Alex is Ukranian and asks the meaning of her butterfly tattoo, yet Alex is originally from Russia. She came illegally to America in a shipping container as a sex slave, alongside other immigrants, such as Irina. Nikita looked and found Alex again after she saved her life when she was young. That was the first time Nikita defied her orders, which were to kill everyone in her family. As a result Nikita and Alex share a very close bound that is always being tested. Biography Alex is the daughter of the late exiled Russian oligarch Nikolai Udinov and his wife who were murdered when Alex was a child. Nikolai owned the billion-dollar company Zetrov, which Alex was the sole heir of. She was saved by Nikita as she watched the rest of her family perish. Nikita was powerless to save Alex from anything else as she had to return to Division, and she gave Alex to one of Nikolai's associates. As a result, Alex was sold into sex slavery at her very young age by her father's former associate, since he needed money and thought no one would reconize her if he did. To keep her from fighting against them, the slavers kept Alex with them by keeping her high and eventually forcing her to become a drug addict. For a few years, she had no choice but to stay with them to get her next fix. Nikita later finds rescues her, as she tried years before, and forces her to become clean, but much to Alex's irritation. Alex brings this up to Amanda, saying that the slavers "had the decency to keep her high" as they held her captive, comparing this to Division. She also suffers from panic attacks due to certain things that trigger somewhat supressed memories of her past, such as being under a car reminding her of being under her bed as she watched her family die. After Nikita succeeds in helping Alex past the worst part of her addiction, she starts to train her both mentally and physically to be fit enough and intelligent enough to stay one step ahead of Division when she is inserted there. It is revealved in a flashback that it was Alex's idea to infiltrate Division, and that if Alex wouldnt have tried to kill herself in front of Nikita, she would had never of told Alex the truth about Division. Personality Alex is known to have many walls that protect herself from being caught emotionally off guard. Amanda even has trouble getting through to the real Alex. Amanda claims that "...the girl's like one of those Russian dolls, you open one version of her, only to find there's another hidden inside her." She does not talk about herself or her past much. Though when she does, she talks to Nikita and later in the season even to Amanda, or its shown through flashbacks. Despite Alex and Nikita's closeness, she sometimes lies to Nikita to hide her true feelings. She also uses walls to surpress the fact that she is Alexandra Udinov, and claims to just be Alex, which Nikita taught her to hide away who she really is to make her more believable to Division. Though she eventually accepts that she can not hide who she is, as its also no longer needed to hide her true self. Alex also has a hard time conveying her emotions, such as if she likes a boy. She tries not to get attached due to it having dire consequences, though she does sometimes reveal her emotional state. Sean once jokingly said " Wow, those walls you got there are tough." "What do you Russians build with anyway?" " Field stone...petrified potatoes?" He claims that sometimes when he's with her he can see a crack in her wall and she gives him a look that shows her pure self. Alex also has a mature exterior, though sometimes when she opens herself up, she appears to still be an immature kid underneath, despite of everything shes been through. She also thinks that she can take care of herself and thinks she doesn't always need Nikita to help her. Alex doesn't build many bonds with men, only Michael and Sean are known to sometimes get something from Alex. However, Alex leans towards the mother figures, like Amanda and Nikita, to give her comfort and support. Despite that Amanda and Nikita are enemies. On Season 2 Alex was working with Division to gather the intel and resources she needed to reclaim her birthright. She claimed that she was merely using Division (although Amanda would argue otherwise) but had gone on a number of missions for them. Alex, through a series of events, was also being manipulated by Percy. At this point, through blackmail, Percy seemed to have his claws around Alex. Where Alex was once a mole for Nikita, she appeared to be becoming one for Percy instead, though unknowingly. Eventually she managed to reconcile with Nikita and was able to betray Amanda and Ari she inevitably retook her father's empire though handed control over to an old friend and rescued her mother. She is now currently working with Nikita. She later assisted Nikita in her raid on Division, which ended successfully with the deaths of Percy and Roan, and with Ryan Fletcher placed by the US government to be Division's Director. Relationships Nikita -- The two shared the same ideals to bring down Division from the inside until the episode Betrayals . Nikita is a former recruit and the only one (at the start of the first season) to have escaped. Nikita attempted to rescue Alex after Nikita killed Alex's father, yet failed to stop the girl from being sold into human trafficking. Nikita does, however, help Alex by rescuing her from the traffickers and helping her become clean, despite Alex's protests. Alex learned of Nikita's plans and pledged to help avenge her family's murderers. As of the end of Season One, Alex refuses to run off with Nikita and Michael, instead forging her own path. She shoots Nikita for the Division cameras, but it is revealed that she has shot her with a drug that stops vital signs but does not kill. Nikita quickly awoke when Roan was about to "clean " her body. Alex is not completely hostile towards Nikita, yet does not want to have anything to do with her since she lied to Alex about killing her father. Currently, on Season 2, while they no longer have a close relationship they are not enemies. As of Sanctuary, Alex and Nikita live together after Alex needs a place to stay at after attempting to reveal more about her own past. Nikita comforts Alex when she has a hard time dealing that her mother is alive and had an affair with Semak. Alex and Nikita are currently of good terms, Nikita often snuck into Alex's mansion to greet her hello or to see how she was doing, while Alex briefly moved into her childhood home. But later gave it away to a close friend, since she said its not who she wants to be and want to help Nikita since it is her fight too.. They also continue to provide support and information to eachother throughout the rest of season 2. Nathan Colville -- Alex's neighbor as of the episode "Free". The two become good friends, and he urges her to tell him of her real life and career after an odd dinner with Michael. Nikita spots signs of Alex and Nathan's relationship beginning to take a romantic turn, and she warns Alex that Division will know if she proceeds. Regardless, Alex and Nathan begin their relationship. Though after Nathan kills Jaden in an attepmt to save Alex, Alex tells Nathan to leave and never come back. He has not appeared in season 2.In Echoes, Alex runs into a part of her dream that she has imagined in her own apartment. She is searching for the younger version of herself she has been trying to protect throughout her dream, yet finds that, in this scenario, she and Nathan are married with a young daughter. Towards the end of her dream, Alex must fight a version of herself that she is scared to become, the Udinov heiress, from shooting her two potential family memebers. He will not appear in season 2, and has not been mentioned since. Thom -- Both Alex and Thom were new recruits at Division when Alex arrived, yet with Thom having been there longer than Alex. Due to Alex's almost instantaneous rivalry with Jaden, Thom and Alex grew close. This eventually blossomed into a romantic relationship as Thom finished his training as recruit. Alex was forced to kill Thom to prevent herself as being revealed as Nikita's mole. Jaden -- Jaden was Alex's rival at Division before her death. Even though the two had paired up (such as when Alex needs to find the number for Michael's tracking device for Nikita from Division's doctor's computer, and their mission in "Girl's Best Friend") when they have needed a favor from one another, the two tended to be quite hostile when near each other, although this had cooled down since the start of the first season. In Echoes it was evident that Alex was terrified that she may eventually kill Jaden, even on purpose. This actually happens in Betrayals, when Jaden learns that Alex has told Nathan of their real lives, and she tries to kill Alex. Jaden is eventually killed by Nathan, to save Alex from Jaden. Irina -- A girl from Alex's past whom is stuck in life that Alex, with the help of Nikita, managed to escape. Irina is a drug addict and a sex slave, both things that Nikita saved Alex from. Alex and Irina smuggled themselves into America together in the same containers. Alex tell Irina to never tell anyone she is Alexandra Udinov, if she does Alex says she will hunt her down and kill her, with that Alex lets Irina escape. Michael -- Alex's relationship with Michael largely echoes that of Nikita's when she first met him, although rather noticeably without the romantic element. It was heavily implied before Echoes that Michael has figured out that Alex is Nikita's mole, and even does not say so when Thom is killed and blamed for this. Alex was highly suspicious of his and Nikita's relationship, and was not surprised when she imagined them kissing in Echoes. Michael has always protected Alex and she even accused him of being her guardian angel. Amanda -- Amanda has a complicated relationship with Alex. Alex does not like Amanda nor want to liked her, yet Amanda and Alex seem to have an unique understanding of eachother. When Amanda was trying to figure out Alex's past, she didn't find what she was looking for. Therefore, is stump, which Percy note rarely happens. When Amanda first met Alex, she instantly was reminded of Nikita and wanted her cancelled in fear of another "Nikita" situation happening again. When Amanda kills Alex with her kill chip, after 25 seconds of Alex being dead, Amanda uses adrenaline to bring her back to life. She states that Alex doesn't need Nikita, nor should she go back to Nikita, and tells Alex that she wont hang on to her like she did to Nikita, and lets Alex go free. In season 2, Alex and Amanda are "business partners." Amanda keeps it in her best interest to keep Alex under her control and convice her she needs Division, while giving Alex intel to kill Semak, the person who ordered her father's murder. Alex and Amanda would often take the roles of teenage rebellious daughter and mother. Alex often back talks to Amanda, and Alex once uses it as a remark when Sean steps up to Amanda, Alex snarkly says " cant remember the last time someone spoke to Amanda like that, oh well, yes I can, that was me"( " Looking Glass") In season 2 episode 1, Percy asks why Alex is always looking for mother figures and names Amanda as one of them. Amanda throughout the season Amanda acts as a mother figure and business partner, as it appears Amanda deeply cares for what happens to Alex. When Ari tries to pursuade Amanda that the only way for Amanda to get what she wants, is if she kills Alex and blames her death on Semak. Amanda is clearly disraught with this decision says that Alex has worked so hard and doesn't deserve such a fate, though Ari says its either him or her, Amanda then turns around and kisses him. Though they never went through with the plan as Alex says she is taking over Zetrov, something Amanda is exstatic about, going back to her first plan. After Alex finds her mother, Amanda wants to make a deal, Alex can have her mother as well as a big sum of money from Zetrov, if Alex hands over everything in the name of it. Alex says it isnt fair to Nikita if she just gives Amanda Zetrov, and Amanda complains that Alex should think for herself and not Nikita. Alex says Amanda doesn't deserve to win, Amanda says if Alex leaves the building (the place her mother was staying at) that Amanda wil hunt Alex down. Alex tells Amanda not to worry, she will come to her. Amanda is now jobless and hunted by Division, Alex and Nikita had done this to both Ari and Amanda. The plan would have not gone through if it weren't for Alex. {C}Sean Pierce -- Alex's current love interest. Though they had a very rough start from the beginning they eventually started to soften towards eachother. Sean has a hard time getting Alex to bring down her walls. Alex herself tries not to get emotional and Sean sometimes gets glimpses of Alex being pure emotion. He and Alex share a first kiss in a car with Birkoff driving and Ryan in the passenger seat. He later tries to ask her out on a date four times, but Alex never lets him finish due to being in action, criticizing that he said that she was a goal, Alex passing out due to a broken arm and being electrocuted, and Nikita interruptng Sean right before he was going to ask Alex while she was in a Division medical facility. Quotes Season 1 "I am Alexandra Udinov daughter of Nikolai Udinov and this is your reward." {C}Season 2 episode 13 "Clean Sweep" Alex: Birkoff are you there? Birkoff: Holy crap. You're alive. I thought the Terminator ( Roan) got you Alex: Still after me Gallery Alexandra.jpg|Alex dancing at the Club. Nikita 14.png|Alex and Nathan Alltheway5.jpg Alltheway3.jpg|Alex and Nikita Alltheway4.jpg|Alex with Percy Alltheway2.jpg|Alex with Percy and Nikita. Alltheway1.jpg Free4.jpg|Alex at her new apartment. Free2.jpg|Alex on her new life Free6.jpg Alexslider.jpg|Alex prepares to attack Jaden. 2.0.jpg Alex 102 kerryhayes CW NK102c 0161b2.jpg Alex 102 kerryhayes CW NK102c 0227b.jpg Alexmichael 102 kerryhayes CW NK102c 0128r.jpg Kill Jill.jpg|Alex with Thom and Jaden Michael-alex-free.jpg|Alex and Michael at Alex's apartment Recruit.jpg Resistance.jpg Alex tray benmarkholzberg CW 20100825162756.jpeg Lyndsy melinda benmarkholzberg cw 20100803170237.jpg|Alex and Amanda Lyndsy shane benmarkholzberg cw 20100803170237.jpg|Alex and Michael NIKITA-117-2.jpg|Alex tumblr_lh6mtc8XcF1qh4vdso1_500.jpg|Alex in a dog-cage 2.jpg alex-in-russia.jpg AlexPhoneResistance.jpg downed-alex.jpg jaden-and-alex.jpg Jaden-and-Alex1.jpg katheryn-winnick-on-nikita.jpg lyndsy fonseca alex nikita 01.jpg Lyndsy-Fonseca.jpg Nikita_Alex_250110923075319.jpg nikita-alex.jpg nikita-alex.png Nikita-Alex-at-a-Club-2-17-11-kc.jpg nikita-alex-promo.jpg nikita-and-alex.jpg NIkita-resistance-8.jpg nikita-season-2-premiere-pic.jpg s320x240.png Category:Main Characters Category:Division Agents Category:Nikita Characters Category:Rogue Agents Category:The Udinov Family Category:Team Nikita